Inspiração
by Pequena Perola
Summary: Ela já não era a mesma e todos percebiam. O que ninguém sabia era o que a inspirou a mudar tanto.


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Olá meu caro amigo. Sei que já devem estar cansados de me ver tantas vezes em uma única página. Porém, não faltam muitas fics a serem revisadas. Espero que a nova formatação tenha tornado sua leitura mais agradável.

Beijos e tenha um ótimo dia.

* * *

_**Inspiração**_

Cinco anos. Tanto tempo. Tantos acontecimentos. Tantas mudanças. Ela já não era a mesma e todos percebiam. Muitos se orgulhavam. Ninguém a questionava. E ninguém aparentava sentir falta daquela que foi um dia. Melhor assim. Não a perturbavam com perguntas inúteis que não queria responder. Para todos, finalmente amadurecera. Finalmente era apta de assumir o posto que lhe era destinado. O que eles não sabiam, no entanto, era que uma coisa continuava a mesma. O que seu pai mais queria que ela esquecesse, era justamente a única coisa na qual se agarrara.

**You know our love was meant to be**

_Você sabe que nosso amor estava destinado a ser_

**The kind of love that lasts forever**

_O tipo de amor que dura para sempre_

**And I want you here with me**

_E eu quero você aqui comigo_

**From tonight until the end of time**

_A partir desta noite até o fim dos tempos_

Todos sentiram quando mais um dos filhos de Konoha traiu a vila. O time 7, porém, teve uma reação inesperada. Sakura e Naruto levantaram a cabeça e juraram resgatar seu companheiro. Logo, cada um deles treinava com um sannin. Kakashi, ao perceber que o único time que aprovara estava se dispersando, não conseguiu deixar de se sentir culpado. Esse sentimento que derrubou grandes ninjas, não conseguiu derrotar o Hatake. Ele, assim como todos os seus amados alunos, resolveu se especializar. Retornou ao esquadrão Anbu, e agora, era irreconhecível. Muitos já temiam enfrentá-lo. Agora, só seu nome já era o bastante para alguns entregarem a luta. É. O Time 7 progrediu. O único que se esperava algo decepcionou a todos. Os outros, desclassificados como ninjas pela maioria da população, superaram as expectativas e atingiram níveis de poder inimagináveis. Quem progrediu era quem não se esperava. Assim como ela.

**You should know, everywhere i go**

_Você deveria saber, em qualquer lugar que vou_

**You're always on my mind, in my heart ,**

_Você está sempre no meu pensamento, no meu coração,_

**In my soul**

_Na minha alma_

Não era mentirosa. Não diria que aquela equipe a inspirava. Não completa. Mas, também não negaria que sua inspiração estava lá. O que seu pai diria se soubesse que o responsável por ela se tornar tão forte era justamente quem ele queria que ela esquecesse? A vida era cômica quando queria.

**  
Baby, You're the meaning in my life**

_Você é o propósito na minha vida_

**You're the inspiration**

_Você é a inspiração_

**You bring feeling to my life**

_Você traz sentimento à minha vida_

**You're the inspiration**

_Você é a inspiração_

**Wanna have you near me**

_Quero ter você perto de mim_

**I wanna have you hear me sayin**

_Eu quero ter você a me ouvir dizer_

**No one needs you more than I need you**

_Ninguém precisa de você mais do que eu preciso_

A jovem herdeira sentiu gotas de chuva tocar seu rosto. Nos últimos anos a única coisa que fazia era treinar. Não como seu primo que sempre buscava a perfeição. Não como os outros ninjas que estavam sempre se especializando ou em busca de poder. Mas como Naruto. Treinavam, não pela vila. Não porque suas vidas dependessem disso. Não para atingir a perfeição. Não para serem os melhores. Mas sim por estarem cansados. Nenhum deles agüentava o olhar de desgosto a que eram submetidos. Nenhum deles suportava a decepção com a qual eram mirados. Nenhum deles queria ser tratado como descartáveis. Uma vez provado o gosto do fracasso, nunca mais se esquecesse. E esse amargo eles não queriam mais sentir.

**And I know, yes I know that its plain to see**

_E eu sei, sim, eu sei que é simples de perceber_

**We're so in love when we're together**

_Nós somos tão apaixonados quando estamos juntos_

**Now I know that I need you here with me**

_Agora eu sei que eu preciso de você aqui comigo_

**From tonight until the end of time**

_A partir desta noite até o fim dos tempos_

Mas havia uma forte diferença entre eles. Naruto, por si só resolveu se erguer. Ele não precisou de ajuda. Não precisou de apoio. Nem de incentivo. Nada. Ela já necessitava dele. Foi somente ao ver o esforço de seu amado que ela resolveu agir. Foi quando o viu machucado e mesmo assim treinando que levantou a cabeça. Foi o quando o viu derramar lágrimas e jurar consertar tudo enquanto seus dedos sangravam e seu corpo implorava por descanso que decidiu que nunca mais seria digna de pena. E essa constatação lhe inspirava o ódio. Não do portador da Kiuuby, mas dela mesma. Nem para fazer algo por si mesma ela era capaz. Mas isso mudou.

**You should know, everywhere i go**

_Você deveria saber, em qualquer lugar que vou_

**You're always on my mind, in my heart ,**

_Você está sempre no meu pensamento, no meu coração,_

**In my soul**

_Na minha alma_

O clã agradecia pela mudança. No momento atual não poderia agir como criança. Caso contrário, seria a ruína de séculos de tradição. Sua irmã era mais infantil. Não possuía diplomacia e agia seguindo instintos que alegava ter. Ela era muito dócil. Seria fácil de ser manipulada. E as leis dos Hyuugas eram claras. Uma das duas seria a próxima líder. Apesar de não demonstrar, Hiashi se preocupava muito com isso. Várias vezes lamentou não ser o pai de Neji. Mas isso mudou no momento em que viu sua primogênita treinando. Sua filha o impressionou. Sozinha aprendeu, dominou e aperfeiçoou diversas técnicas. Ela, agora, era uma verdadeira Hyuuga. Ele não se aproximou e nem a ajudou. Queria ver até onde ela iria. Todos os dias se impressionava. As expectativas que surgiam durante a noite eram vencidas antes do fim da tarde.

**Baby, You're the meaning in my life**

_Você é o propósito na minha vida_

**You're the inspiration**

_Você é a inspiração_

**You bring feeling to my life**

_Você traz sentimento à minha vida_

**You're the inspiration**

_Você é a inspiração_

**Wanna have you near me**

_Quero ter você perto de mim_

**I wanna have you hear me sayin**

_Eu quero ter você a me ouvir dizer_

**No one needs you more than I need you**

_Ninguém precisa de você mais do que eu preciso_

Ela estava com quase dezoito anos. Não podia ser considerada gênio. Mas era respeitada. Superou sua timidez e opinava abertamente sobre qualquer coisa que lhe perguntassem. Não mais gaguejava. Era designada para missões de ranks altos. Seu primo a ajudava no começo, mas nem disso precisa mais. Neji só a olhava avançar rápido. Nunca pensou que a pequena bonequinha de porcelana pudesse se tornar tão forte. Hanabi nunca parou de tentar superar a irmã. O que a cada dia dificultava mais, para a tristeza da caçula da família. Hinata não percebia. Todos, membros ou não da Souke, a olhavam com admiração. Hiashi estufava o peito de orgulho cada vez que escutava um comentário sobre sua filha mais velha. Quem ousasse desmerecê-la era punido. A bajulação era grande. Mas nunca na frente dela. Não queriam desencorajá-la a continuar.

**Wanna have you near me**

_Quero ter você perto de mim_

**I wanna have you hear me sayin**

_Eu quero ter você a me ouvir dizer_

**No one needs you more than I need you**

_Ninguém precisa de você mais do que eu preciso_

A chuva se intensificava. A garota, no entanto, não sentia mais os grossos pingos em seu delicado rosto.

- Vamos Hinata. Você pode ficar doente se ficar aqui fora.

- Certo. - a jovem ainda demonstrava toda nostalgia

Agora, ambos se dirigiam para a mansão. Os conselheiros a observavam há algum tempo. Mas nunca se deve interromper o líder do clã em seus momentos de reflexão. Somente um insolente como aquele garoto para ter tanta audácia. No entanto, a jovem aparentava não se importar. Eles ainda não perceberam, mas ela ainda gostava dele. Só não demonstrava tão abertamente.

**Baby, You're the meaning in my life**

_Você é o propósito na minha vida_

**You're the inspiration**

_Você é a inspiração_

**You bring feeling to my life**

_Você traz sentimento à minha vida_

**You're the inspiration**

_Você é a inspiração_

**Wanna have you near me**

_Quero ter você perto de mim_

- O que foi Hinata?

- Não aconteceu nada.

- Tem certeza? Você aparenta estar nervosa.

- Bem...

- Pode me falar. Afinal, sou seu amigo.

- Estou com medo. E se eu não conseguir? – a garota, agora, olhava diretamente nos olhos do rapaz que lhe transmitia tanto conforto.

- Que é isso. Você vai conseguir. É a melhor para o cargo. E digo mais. Acho que só você pode tornar o clã Hyuuga o mais forte da vila. Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso.

Hinata somente sorriu. Estava feliz. Novamente aquele garoto a inspirava. Dessa vez, a instigava a tornar os Hyuugas o melhor clã da qual já se ouviu falar. E assim ela faria. Com tanta garra, força e determinação, senão mais, que usou para se aperfeiçoar. A bonequinha nunca seria derrotada. Olhou uma última vez para trás, para o túmulo de seu pai. E, numa jura muda, prometeu tudo isso a ele. O orgulharia.

**  
When you love somebody**

_Quando você ama alguém_

**Till the end of time**

_Até o fim dos tempos_

**When you love somebody**

_Quando você ama alguém_

**Always on my mind**

_Sempre no meu pensamento_

**No one needs you more than i**

_Ninguém precisa de você mais do que eu preciso_

- Obrigada Naruto-kun.

- Que isso. To aqui para te ajudar.

- Vamos.

E assim eles rumaram para dentro da mansão se proteger do tempo que ficava violento. Ela sorria. Podia-se ver que chorara muito pela perda de seu progenitor. Mas não baixaria a cabeça. Não agora. E nem nunca mais. Só tinha dezessete anos. Jovem, era verdade. Mas não era uma criança. Possuía um clã inteiro para liderar. E coragem o bastante para fazê-lo. Já a avisaram que teria de se casar o mais cedo possível, preferencialmente, logo após seu aniversário. Mas isso agora não importava. Depois cuidaria disso. A única coisa que desejava era aproveitar a companhia do jovem loiro que estava ao seu lado. Desfrutar da calma e da raridade do momento. Já que nenhum dos dois deixava de treinar um único dia. A não ser naquele. Ela, por motivos óbvios. Era seu pai. Era sua nomeação como líder. Ele, só para não deixá-la sozinha. Importava-se com ela. Ela era a única que realmente o compreendia e admirava. O destino deles era esse. Um apoiando o outro. Juntos, vencendo barreiras. A única coisa que Hiashi não queria. O Uzumaki iria entrar na família. Era só uma questão de tempo. O que os conselheiros não deixaram muito.


End file.
